


Partner

by rachel_hk1



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel_hk1/pseuds/rachel_hk1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has noticed that something is on John's mind. Will they be able to work it out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partner

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic of Sherlock.  
> Short and sweet.  
> I do not own these characters!

“John, the way you’re staring at me suggests that you have something you’ve been discerning about for days that you wish to divulge to me but are reluctant to do so.”   
Sherlock laces his fingers into his lap and eyes John closely. His partner sits still for a moment, knowing that Sherlock is, again, right on the mark.  
“And if this was true, why would you care?” John replies.  
Sherlock raises an eyebrow, “Now, John, you can’t change the subject. From the length of your nails, I can tell you’ve been nervously pondering. Your stature is slouching which suggests that it’s something emotionally stressing which adds to the fact that you haven’t been looking me in the eye so it has something to do with me.”  
John sighs and tilts his head back onto the couch. Even though the room is cool, he feels stuffy in his sweater and slacks. Sherlock stands and begins to stride back and forth in front of the fireplace, his hands deep in his coat pockets. John wonders what to say while he watches him pace. Sherlock grabs the skull on the mantle and stares into its empty eye sockets as if trying to read into its non-existent mind.  
“Must you stare at that skull and have a silent conversation while I’m present? It seems rude, Sherlock,” John says while rolling his eyes.  
Sherlock turns to him and replaces his old friend to its rightful place, “It’s terribly bothersome for you? That seems remarkable considering the fact that you weren’t going to confide in me about what’s truly been bothering you.”  
John, already exasperated with this conversation, stands and waves his arms, “Oh forget it. Go on with your exchange with your dead colleague while I just sit around without being useful.”  
He turns to leave when Sherlock grasps his shoulder, “John, please. What is on your mind?”  
“Why do you even care?”  
Sherlock drags his hands through his curly, brown locks and brings the tips of his fingers together before answering, “You’re my partner, John.”  
John turns to look into his eyes, “And that’s all I am to you?”  
“I don’t think you really understand the meaning of that word.”  
A quizzical look takes over John’s face before Sherlock grasps his head and kisses the man full on the lips. He pulls away, leaving John with his mouth and eyes wide open. “Sherlock?”  
“John, you’re my partner. I couldn’t imagine working with anyone else for the rest of my life.”  
It takes a moment for John to recollect himself. “So when you say ‘partner’, you don’t just mean colleague. When you say ‘partner’, you mean ‘life partner’ as well…”  
Sherlock sighs, “Is there any way I could make that less confusing for you?”  
Thinking for a moment, John leans up and kisses his partner softly with a smile, “No, I think I understand completely.”


End file.
